Jedi: Lost Order
by Gearman
Summary: It's been a week since Cal made the decision to leave the fate of the galaxy's know force sensitive children to the Force. If they cannot train the next generation of Jedi, Cal and friends must preserve what's left of the last generation as well as any and all Jedi artifacts and texts. But this mission won't be easy considering that the Empire is still hunting for Cal.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Hey kid!"

Cal's eyes slowly opened as the familiar voice drew him back into consciousness. For a moment all he saw was white, but after a few seconds of blinking the whiteness gave way to Greez's face. When his battered brain finally shook the last bit of white from his perception Cal remembered just why he was in so much pain and why he was lying down. He remembered the assault on the Fortress Inquisitorius, his battle with Trilla, his encounter with that black armored monster, and Cere…

"Cere." Cal said.

"She's alright. She's alright." Greez said as a hopeful smile spread across his grizzled face.

"Boooooop! Boooooop!" BD-1 chirped as he hopped off Greez's shoulder and onto the cot.

"You too." Cal said patting the trusty little droid on the head.

"Cal." Greez said putting his hand on Cal's shoulder. "You did it."

"We did it?" Cal asked, a smile to match Greez as he sat up and winced. "We did it."

"Oh, be careful." Greez said as Cal winced again.

"Where are they?" Cal asked.

"Well, they're out there." Greez said almost being knocked aside as Cal rushed past him. "Whoa! Hold on, wait a minute!"

His protest fell on death ears as Cal limped his way into the common room and down the steps. Cere sat before the lounge table staring at the holocron and Merrin...rushed him and to his surprise wrapped him in a hug. Cal didn't know what he should react to first, the hug or the pain caused by it. When she let him go and stepped back Merrin avoided eye contact and awkwardly said:

"Sorry." The nightsister said apparently not able to decide between looking into his eyes or away from them.

"That was you in the water, wasn't it?" Cal asked.

Merrin nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay." Merrin said holding eye contact for a long moment before awkwardly gesturing to Greez. "This one wouldn't leave your side from the moment I hauled the three of you aboard."

"Well, how could I, uh, let my favorite botanist alone after all that?" Greez said slapping Cal in the arm.

"Thanks Merrin." Cal said laughing a little before he processed the word "three". "Trilla."

Cal looked around the space for a moment and locked eyes with Trilla, dressed in a mix of her inquisitor uniform and bandages, over the Holo table. They looked at each other for a long moment before Cal's gaze flicked to the stump of her left arm, where the Armored Force user had sliced it clean off above the elbow as Cal pulled Trilla away from being impaled, and back to her face. There was a lot to be said between them, both resented the other in many ways, but there was a sense of cautious respect and gratitude mixed in with that resentment.

"Kestis." Trilla said offering him a polite nod before looking back down at some navigation data.

"Trilla." Cal said as he turned to look at Cere.

"Hey." Cal said as he took a step forward.

"Hey." Cere said as Cal took a seat at the couch.

They looked at each other for a long moment. After all they'd been through together and all that **had **been said neither really needed anymore. What had almost driven them apart was in the past now and the both of them seemed to understand that together they had done and will do great things. Not a word passed between them for a solid few seconds before Greez cleared his throat.

"So, now what?" Greez asked.

"Well Captain." Cere said looking the Latero in the eyes. "This is the end of my charter, you've fulfilled your contract and surpassed all of my expectations and hopes. Thank you Greez."

"Well, if it's all the same to you." Greez said taking a seat on the couch. "I was thinking that maybe...I could stick around here and take you where ever you need to go. Besides uh..."

Greez leaned in and fake whispered: 

"The kid kind of looks up to me."

"What about that?" Merrin said as she pointed to the holocron.

"We need to use it." Cere said looking at the green cube. "With it we can rebuild the Jedi Order."

"Dozens of Force sensitive children." Cal said as he reached forward and activated the Holocron watching it open into a star map.

"The next generation of the Jedi Order." Merrin said as she took in the star map.

"The Empire will be after them." Greez said. "Just like they're after us."

"The Empire will find them." Trilla said her tired eyes an earrie blue as the light of the holocron reflected in them. "If you...if we gather these children then we must be prepared to fight off armies."

"The lives of every child on that list will be forever changed." Cere said, equal parts awe and apprehension in her voice.

Cal stared at the map for a long moment. They were right, for better or worse the children on this list would never know their old lives if they collected them. When their journey started Cal had thought this list would be the spark of hope that could one day burn down the Empire. By restoring the order he thought the tide could be turned against the darkness gripping the galaxy, but was that chance worth risking the lives of so many young ones? Was it fair to subject them to what he went through?

"Not by us." Cal said drawing his light saber. "Their destiny is in the Force 's hands now."

With a flick of his thumb his light saber activated and a solid blade of yellow light slashed into the holocron destroying the map and snuffing out a spark of what could have been. They stared at the space where the holocron had floated for a long moment. All of them recognized the gravity of what Cal had just done, but none of them had a good counter to it. Not even Cere could fault him for it.

"So, where to now?" Cal asked his crew mates.

**One week later….**

"Cal."

Cal opened his eyes and his mind slipped from the calm sea of the Force around him and back into the physical world. Cere was standing at the end opening to the small workshop with her arms crossed and a smile on her lips. This had been there usual training spot since coming back to Bogano and trying to retake and fortify Cordova's old work spaces. Trilla had assured them all that she'd wiped the Inquisition's logs of the planet to prevent the other inquisitors from stealing any of the artifacts there before she could claim them for herself.

"I see the new meditation technique is doing you some good." Cere said as she walked closer.

"It is." Cal said, wincing slightly as he stood. His wounds still ached and it was only thanks to the bacta injections and the stims from BD-1 that Cal could walk around as much as he had been. "It's really helped wile away the time while my wounds heal. Plus I feel a deeper connection to the Force than I've had in a long time."

"That's the goal." Cere said eyeing the Zeffo orb humming above them. "It was one of the last things Cordova taught me before I left him. Said it was a technique forgotten by the council and only practiced by an off shoot of Force users on an ice world no one's ever heard of. Also raved about their soups if I recall."

"Hm, I could go for a bowl of soup." Cal said as his stomach growled at the prospect of lunch. "Any luck in figuring out if we're truly secure here?"

"We're safe as far as I can tell." Cere said looking away from the orb and back to Cal. "Imperial chatter is still on the rise after our breach into the Fortress Inquisitorius, but Trilla seems to be telling the truth because I'm not picking up any mentions of Bogano."

"That's good." Cal said eyeing his friend. "How are you and Trilla doing?"

"As well as can be expected." Cere sighed and looked out into the entry way of the work shop. "She's the Trilla I once trained, deep down I can sense both her and the light she still carries, but there is so much pain and turmoil within her Cal. Even if we have pulled her back into the light, her scars run deep and I have no idea how to help her with them."

"We can start by being there for her." Cal said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Be there for her like you were for me. What ever the empire turned her into is irrelevant now, just like me she was stripped of everything she was, but now she doesn't have to be. It'll take time, but we've got her with us now and maybe that'll be enough to help her heal."

"We can hope." Cere said before shaking her head. "All we can do is trust in her and the Force."

"Boooop!"

They looked up to see BD-1 come flying down a zipline to land at their feet.

"Hey BD, where have you been?" Cal asked the bouncy little droid.

"Booop! Beedepp!" BD-1 answered.

"How many times I've told you to leave the terrarium alone?" Cal asked before raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean Greez said you could?"

"Beep! Boooop!" BD-1 protested.

"He's been on the comms station all morning?" Cal asked looking to Cere.

"Apparently he's reaching out to some old friends, thankfully ones he doesn't owe any money to." Cere said smiling down at the droid before turning back to Cal. "Lunch should be ready soon, why don't you collect Merrin and I'll go see what's got Greez so distracted."

"Can do." Cal said reaching down to allow BD-1 to hop up his arm and onto his shoulders.

Merrin sat on a rock overlooking a chunk of the Boganoan landscape that intrigued her. It was an isolated plateau in the distance with dozens of small ponds and what looked like muddy quagmires coating almost every inch of space. That in of itself wasn't what intrigued her even though it was certainly alien compared to her native Dathomir. No, what intrigued her was the strange shimmer passing over the ponds and rocks and the strange feeling she felt in her chest as she watched the plateau's inhabitants, two warring types of amphibian barely tolerating each other, mill about in their ponds.

The shattered sphere in her hands glowed with a deep green light as she felt the strange energies of this planet flow around her. Like the energies on Dathomir, Bagano's native spirits and power "tasted" a certain way. Cautiously, Merrin reached out through the sphere and as she did on Dathomir attempted to draw the energies towards her. A strangely electric feeling flowed into her muscles and the orb in her hand glowed with a softer green light as she channeled the energies around.

"Sisters..." She whispered. "Feel this power, different from our home but alike in a way."

Merrin closed her eyes and allowed the powers around her to flow through the crystal and mix with the ichor in her blood. For a moment it hurt, every cell in her body stung as the divergent energies fought a battle cell to cell, but just as quickly as the pain came it went away. She raised the shattered orb and without opening her eyes she saw it shining with a swirling green energy, equal parts the strong dark emerald of Dathomir and the glittering hourbour green of Bogano.

"I carry you within my soul sisters." She whispered again bringing the shattered sphere almost to her lips. "Within my blood I carry Dathomir and all of her teachings, but Dathomir no longer contains us. Let our power grow as I have."

She pressed the crystal to her lips and drank deep from that swirling well. It flowed down her throat, equal parts boiling and ice cold, and when the energy hit her stomach it bloomed into a thrumming warmth that spread across her body. As the energies bloomed across every cell Merrin felt the tug of a thousand new ideas, unknowingly waking echoes of forgotten rituals of the other tribes of Dathomir calling to her from oblivion. A name appeared in Merrin's memory, be it a half forgotten memory or the work of the magick she didn't know. What she did know was that the name was connected to her very blood as it was connected to all the witches of Dathomir.

"Hm." Merrin said as she opened her eyes to watch the energies dispersed off her body like steam. "Allya..."

Merrin was so lost in thought that she almost didn't detect Cal sneaking up on her from behind. Almost.

"Hello Cal." She said calmly as she stowed away the crystal. "Time for lunch already?"

"One day you'll have to tell me how you always manage to know where I am." Cal said standing up from his crouch and walked up to her.

"Not likely." Merrin said allowing herself a smile as BD-1 hopped down at her feet.

"Beep! Booop!" The BD droid chirped at her.

"I still don't know what you're saying." Merrin said raising an eyebrow at the droid. "But, I will assume that was a greeting?"

"Boop! Beeep!" BD-1 chirped as he nodded vigorously.

"Well then, good afternoon." Merrin said before turning to look at Cal. "How are your injuries?"

"Still hurt but I'm not bleeding through bacta patches left and right." Cal said rubbing his side. "Plus I can jump more than an inch off the ground without puking, so that's an improvement."

"It is good to hear that." Merrin said catching her gaze as it slid up and down Cal's form. "If you would like, I think I might be able to help with that."

"Um, sure." Cal said taking a seat on the rock next to her. "Your Magick can heal?"

"The Magick can do many things." Merrin said as placed the shattered sphere between them. "I'm beginning to think that my sisters path was not the only way to correctly use the Magicks."

Merrin muttered a small incantation, simple words that bound together into an incantation she'd never tried before. The swirling energies of Bogano flowed around them and into her mixing with the lingering essence of Dathomir in her blood to dance on her words like emerald fire. She reached forward and placed one hand Cal's side and the other on his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes as her words commanded the energy to go to work within his body. Binding torn flesh by invigorating cells with new strength and soothing agitated nerves as their breathing synced.

There was a special energy within Cal, it was like standing near a comforting fire during a wind storm. A persistent presence burning against the swirling energies around them as her energies slipped into his wounds. She looked into his eyes, they were filled with a cautious hope and a curiosity that sparked something in her. Merrin was reminded why she followed him off Dathomir in the first place after defeating the dark Jedi who had deceived her. Here was a man who had handed her his only weapon and trusted her to understand his purpose and intentions. Because they were the same in many ways, survivors of the worst of the galaxy.

As the wounds knitted themselves back together their energies flowed together. A connection deeper than the physical formed and for a moment Merrin could feel Cal sitting across from her more than she could see him. Static flowed over her skin raising goosebumps across every inch of her body as she unconsciously leaned into Cal. She could feel every thing about him through their connection from the slight blush on his cheeks to the slowly quickening pace of his breathing. The final words of the incantation died on her lips as the energies completed their work, but she did not pull back as they stared into each other's eyes instead she slid her hand down to his neck and…

"Hate to interrupt." some one said a few yards away.

Both Merrin and Cal jumped as if lightning had struck them. Cal practically flipped backward and Merrin had to fight the urge to teleport a mile away. Instead she looked to see Trilla standing beneath the zip line connection to the rock segment they all stood on. The former inquisitor looked at the duo with what could have been called wicked amusement as her gaze moved from a flustered Cal to a stiff Merrin.

"As I said, I hate to interrupt you two, but lunch is ready." Trilla said raising an eyebrow as she looked Cal up and down. "And the Latero has some news."

"What kind of news?" Cal asked.

"News is all I was told." Trilla said turning around to head back to the ship. "Whether it's good or bad is a matter of perspective."

After she left, Merrin and Cal stood alone both thinking about what had just happened between them. BD-1 looked between the two and made soft whirring noises at them both waiting for one to move or look at the other. Merrin looked at Cal and the moment their eyes met she looked away and awkwardly gestured towards the ship.

"Ahem." Merrin cleared her throat and awkwardly nodded towards the Mantis. "I will see you on the Mantis."

"Uh yeah." Cal said as he ran his hand down his injured side. "Thanks for the help. I'm feeling...better."

"Of course." Merrin said not looking him the eye.

In a blast of green and black flame Merrin teleported away leaving Cal alone with BD-1.

"Beep?" BD-1 asked.

"I...I've got no idea buddy." Cal said as he tried to shake some of the redness out of his cheeks.

By the time Cal made it back to the Mantis all of her passengers were gathered around the holo table. No one looked particularly happy as he approached especially not Cere who stared at the display grimly. It depicted a gas giant with eight mid sized moons in orbit around it and despite it looking innocuous enough Cal got the feeling that Cere wasn't considering it as a vacation spot.

"What's going on?" Cal asked as he stepped into the room.

"Five minutes ago Greez was contacted by an old associate." Cere explained looking up from the display. "They opened the communication by detailing our exact location and the specifications of the Mantis."

"How do they know that?" Cal asked. "And why haven't we left yet?"

"So far they haven't threatened to reveal our location." Trilla said looking at the Holo table as the display zoomed in on a forested moon. "All they've done is make it aware that they know we're here and made a request."

"What request?" Cal asked.

"Their employer wishes to meet with Cal Kestis as soon as possible." Cere answered. "The good news is that we think I know who we're dealing with..."

"Bad news is we think we know who we're dealing with." Greez said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Cal asked.

"We've been sent coordinates for a small asteroid closely orbiting the gas giant Hellara near the borders of wild space." Cere explained as she adjusted the view past the forest moon to an asteroid hidden behind it. "The Hellaran system is technically under Empire control but the noble families of each planet cut a deal with the Empire that as long as they supply liquid tyranite from the gas giant they can get away with limited self rule."

"From what I recall of the Inquisitorial records the Hellaran syndicate, as the nobility of the planets style themselves, is so self involved that they hardly noticed the Empire's rise until they had storm troopers knocking on their door." Trilla said as she examined the asteroid. "If I'm not mistaken it was the Blackfires of Karro that united them and negotiated their terms with the Empire. The very same Blackfires who own that asteroid if I'm not mistaken."

"You're right." Greez said shaking his head as if agreeing with Trilla disturbed him. "That asteroid is Kathis station, named after a Blackfire son who died in a fire a few years back. It was supposed to be a stop off for the gas and metal miners coming home from the harvesters on the gas giant, but after some unsavory types took residence it's more a lawless hive for mercenaries these days."

"Been there recently?" Cal asked.

"I've been there on occasion yeah." Greez said shaking his head. "Used to have some great gambling parlors and you would not believe the spread on the buffets. Now the only good spread it offers is the selection of spice and bounty hunters."

"Despite what the Blackfires would like people to think they're very much aware of what goes on on Kathis Station." Cere said. "They've been funneling millions of credits in illegal goods long before the Empire rose and are rumored to be the shadow backers of the local Mercenary guild."

"So it's the Blackfires requesting I meet them?" Cal asked.

"We think so." Cere said as she stared at the asteroid. "I've heard their claws were deep, but the fact that they know your name and our exact location doesn't sit right with me."

"Well, look on the bright side." Greez said with a dark chuckle. "If they wanted us dead we'd already be dead. The Blackfires don't tolerate so much as a ten credit gambling debt let alone an enemy of the Empire within their cross hairs."

"Okay, so we have a very powerful and very deadly family requesting to meet with me specifically." Cal considered the situation as he spoke and shook his head. "Any idea why?"

"No, all the message says is that if you don't show up for the meeting they'll broadcast our location to the proper authorities and keep doing so until we're either captured or meet with them." Cere explained with an exasperated sigh. "I'd have liked a few more weeks to give us time to lick our wounds, but it looks like our hand's being forced. What do you want to do Cal?"

Cal considered their options. Even after Merrin's...healing he was still sore and was in no condition to flee across the galaxy. If these Blackfires had a beat on the Mantis somehow then they could run themselves ragged trying to give them the slip and still be found out. He looked at the people standing around the holo table. They were his crew, his family, and Cal didn't know if he could submit them to months of playing cat and mouse across the galaxy.

"Greez." Cal asked. "Can you get us to this asteroid safely?"

"As long as Cere is scrambling our signature I can coast right into the docks." Greez said proudly. "The Hellaran system is one the edges of wild space, so we can avoid Imperial blockades and patrols all the way there."

"Alright, We go to Kathis Station and see what these Blackfires want with me." Cal said looking around the room. "Is everyone okay with that?"

"Like I said, I'm with you guys all the way." Greez said patting his chest.

"I'd follow you anywhere Cal." Cere said nodding.

Trilla just nodded and adjusted the bandage on her stump.

"I will come to." Merrin said only meeting Cal's gaze for a moment. "You might need my assistance."

"Alright." Cal said nodding to Greez. "Let's head out."

**Two days later...**

A rumble passed the through the Mantis as docking clamps secured the ship to the docking pad and Cal got up from his chair on the bridge. They'd made decent time from Bogano dipping in and out of wild space to avoid Imperial patrols, but had to spend most of a day sneaking through the Imperial presence at the edges of the system. Once they had passed a thick asteroid belt mid way through the system though the Imperial presence turned into the local system's security forces which paid no mind to the Mantis as it glided towards Kathis station.

"Stinger Mantis, this is Kathis station control you're clearance has been accepted and you are cleared to enter the station." A grizzled voice said over the ship's comms. "Welcome and enjoy your stay."

"Enjoy our stay he says." Greez muttered as he watched several dinghy looking storm troopers milling around the docks. "Easy for him to say, the Empire's not trying to kill him."

"Calm down Greez." Cere said as she watched the four or so storm troopers group together and enter a security booth. "Those obviously aren't regulars, probably the worst troops get sent here to wile away the hours as a token force here on the station. The real power's concentrated on the rim of the system or planet side."

"Token force or not we need to be careful." Cal said pulling the hood of his poncho up. "I don't think more than two or three should go to this meeting."

"Agreed." Cere said looking past Cal to Merrin and Trilla. "I'll stay here and monitor chatter as well as try to access the station's systems."

"I'll go with Cal." Merrin said stepping forward. "There is a feel to this place, it's not safe to walk alone here."

"I agree." Trilla said stepping forward as she pulled a thick black poncho over her shoulders. "I'll be going too. If you do run into any Imperial trouble I can help you prevent it from escalating."

"Are you sure Trilla?" Cere asked her former apprentice. "Your arm isn't quite healed and...' 

"I'm fine Cere." Trilla said cutting her former master off. "I need to do something of use before I go insane, and this is just the opportunity."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Cere's face shadowed with worry and guilt. Trilla's defined by regret and need. The others could feel the tension in the air as that long moment passed until Cere sighed and pulled a small blaster out from a nook on her console before tossing it to Trilla.

"Take this and be safe." Cere looked at the trio and shook her head. "All of you."

"We will." Cal said patting her on the shoulder as they made for the bulkhead.

The first thing Trill noticed as they stepped off the gang plank and onto Kathis Station was the smell. During her years hunting down Jedi and other force users Trilla had seen her fill of stations like this one, places where the criminal element of Imperial society had learned to congregate out of the sight of the "proper" authorities. Usually, stations like this one had the same smell, a mix of unwashed bodies, waste, and spice residue, but as she breathed in the recycled air of Trilla didn't smell sweat nor spice. Instead, the only scents Trilla could smell on the air was caf and industrial cleaner.

"This is not the hive of villainy it was made out to be." Trill said as Cal and Merrin joined her.

"I agree." Merrin said flipping a hood over her head. "This place feels...controlled."

"Looks dirty enough to me." Cal said making note of the layer of grime on nearly everything in the docks. "But you're right, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Trilla was about to reply when a hooded figure appeared in the gap between two support pillars. Two white pupils swimming in pitch black eyes regarded the trio from the shadows. On instinct Trilla's hand went to her hip and sighed when her fingers found a holstered blaster instead of her light saber. The woman cocked her head, allowing her hood to fall revealing an unnervingly pretty dark grey face and white hair. She placed her hands together as if gripping a phantom saber and took a few mock swings through the air.

"Beep! Booooop!" BD-1 chirped in Trilla's ear as he hopped onto her shoulder.

"Yes." Trilla answered as her shoulders tensed and looked at the droid. "I do suppose that's who we're looking for."

The grey woman stopped her faux sword fight and gestured for the trio to follow as she stepped backward into the shadow and disappeared. Trilla's fingers twitched and she felt the urge to pull the woman back from the shadow with the Force. A hunting instinct singed into her brain bubbled to the surface and her lips curled back into a snarl for a moment before she caught her self. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose pushing back against the flashes of red and black pulsing there in the darkness of her mind.

When she opened her eyes Cal and Merrin stood in front of her looking at her. Cal looked concerned and perhaps a little afraid while Merrin just examined her with her usual cool bemusement. Trilla looked to BD-1 and sighed as the little droid beeped at her curiously. She looked back to her two companions and for a moment considered smashing the BD droid into Cal's face before she shook her head.

"Are you alright?" Cal asked stepping over to transfer BD-1 off her.

"I'm fine." Trilla said as the droid hopped off her shoulder. "Our shady friend over there seems to be beckoning for us to follow, so I'd advise doing just that before we're questioned as to why we're standing here like some slack jawed moisture farmers."

"Alright." Cal said eyeing her for a moment. "Let's head out then."

They made there way over to where the woman had been and found that the shadows obscured a maintenance door half plastered over with Imperial propaganda posters. Cal reached forward and pressed his hand against the grimy metal and with a quiet hiss the door sunk away from his touch before sliding into the wall. A blast of chilly air flowed over them and kicked up a small cloud of dust that forced the trio to shield their eyes. When the dust settled, Trilla saw the grey woman was standing just back from the door.

As her full form came into view Trilla noted that she stood at least a foot taller than Cal and her entire body seemed to be built to carry unnerving grace. Beneath her cloak, Trilla saw that the woman's thin elongated body was wrapped in what looked like a single black garment folded over and over until it snugly hugged her form. Lithe muscles flexed beneath scarred grey skin as the woman regarded them with the bored curiosity of a feline. Her long fingers were at her side spread wide, but each hand was barely an inch from a dark blue blade on each hip. Something in Trilla's gut told her that those blades weren't just for show.

"Cal Kestis." The woman said in a voice that was somehow equal parts warm and chilly as she considered them. "And friends."

"Yes, I'm Cal Kestis." Cal said as he looked the woman up and down.

"Good, we've been expecting you." The grey woman said patting Cal on the head and pivoting on one foot before starting down a maintenance hall. "My name is Acela Eaton, and I'm so happy you made it here without trouble."

"Thank you." Cal said eyeing the grey woman. "It's ,uh, a pleasure to meet you Acela."

"Good to see that the Empire hasn't robbed you of your manners." Acela said with a smile as she looked over the trio. "We'll be taking this old maintenance hall to the meeting, before we head off are any of you hungry? I can send a message ahead to have some food ready, our Veirhorn stew is to die for when it's fresh."

"Um." Cal said as he looked back to Trilla and Merrin who both shook their heads at him. "I think we're good, thank you."

"Oh pity, we just got a shipment of Veirhorns in from Northtier this morning and we have enough stew to kill a rancor." Acela said sighing dramatically before pivoting on one foot. "Thought I'm sure you'll change your mind once you smell some. Follow me please."

Cal watched the grey woman start walking before he looked at Merrin and then Trilla. Both shrugged and with a shared sigh the trio slipped into the maintenance tunnel. As soon as Trilla stepped through the door it slid shut silently leaving behind a near flush panel of polished steel. A sense of foreboding slipped down her spine as Trilla turned to follow her companions. Her thoughts wandered back to a dozen situations just like this one, only before now she was usually on the other side of the door, her trap sprung.

"So, lure Jedi into maintenance tunnels often?" Cal asked as the grey woman led them through the chilly tunnel.

"Only the living ones." The Grey woman said as they turned at an intersection. "I'll be honest with you Cal, my mother in law was not very keen on the Jedi before the purge. It wasn't often that Jedi found their way to this system even during the worst days of the independence wars. Though a few did make their way here on occasion on Republic business."

"What was the independence war?" Merrin asked. "Did that happen before your "Clone Wars" Cal?"

"No, I think the Clone Wars and the Independence wars are the same thing." Cal said eyeing the back of the grey woman's head. "Isn't that right?"

"Correct, though the Hellaran system remained mostly loyal to the Republic forces during the worst years of the war let's just say we tolerated the Republic rather than favored it." Acela said as they turned a corner into a wider hall lined with glowing power conduits. "But that is all in the past now, long live the Empire and all that."

"Ah." Cal said as his hand came down to rest on his light saber. "Changing the subject, you mentioned your mother in law, she wouldn't happen to be the person you're taking us to see would she?"

"Yes, Arch Duchess of Karro and mother to all the children of Karro." Acela said with faux reverence. "I'm married to her youngest daughter."

"It seems you're moving up in the galaxy, Cal." Trilla said a bitter chuckle on her lips. "A private audience with the leader of an entire planet, how honored you must feel."

"Yeah..." Cal said shaking his head. "I hope it's not too much to ask, but has your mother in law's opinion on the Jedi improved?"

"Not at all." Acela chuckled as they emerged into a spacious oxygen garden manned by several small ramshackle agriculture droids. "But you Cal Kestis are unlike any Jedi still alive, well, in Granny's eyes at least."

"Why is that?" Merrin asked.

"Unlike the Jedi, Cal here seems to actually be useful." The grey woman said as they passed through a low arch way and into a narrow hall leading towards a heavy blast door.

When they arrived at the door, Acela knocked on the door and waited for a reply. A series of clicks and bangs came from the door as the internal mechanisms switched on and with a clunk a small view port at the top of the door opened and an umber skinned human looked out at them. His brown eyes considered them for a long moment before he spoke in a voice so posh that it rivaled most Imperial officer's:

"What is the password?"

"Lobe, my rancid little pond lilly it's me." Acela said rolling her eyes. "Let us in, I have Granny's queries."

"Sorry Acela, but rules are rules." The man, Lobe presumably, said closing the opening.

Acela's back muscles twitched for a moment and Trilla eyed the woman's hands as her fingers ran up the dark blue blades on her hips. Trilla sensed something from the woman, not quite anger, but most definitely annoyance tempered by an ice cold control. For a long moment the grey woman stared at the door and her fingers lingered on the hilts of her blade for a solid ten seconds. With a sigh, Acela released her grasp and knocked on the door again. When the view hatch opened she spat:

"The womp rats are handled and the cubbard's clean."

"Now was that so hard?" Lobe's said satisfied as the door's lock released and slid into the wall.

"No it wasn't." Acela said as she plucked something from a pocket and slammed it into the man's throat sending him sprawling to the floor. "And neither was that."

Acela stepped over the coughing man, who had been downed by a small bean bag Trilla realized, and led the trio into a cozy bar built into the interior of a massive gas storage container. More humans sat around drinking or smoking as they murmured to each other. Each was dressed in a crisp red trimmed black uniform bearing the insignia of a red fist clutching a burning black ember. Almost everyone of them had a heavy side arm strapped to their thighs.

A red spray painted K1 droid stood behind the bar mixing a drink while several servers, all apparently the same species as Acela, milled about delivering drinks and food. Soft music played from somewhere in one of the shadowy corners of the make shift bar. As they walked through the bar a delicious smell filled their noses and Trilla spotted what had to be a massive pot of the fore mentioned Veirhorn stew simmering over a re purposed imperial field cooking stove.

"Nice place you've got here." Cal said never removing his grip on his saber.

"Thank you, it belongs to my wife to my wife and I." Acela said proudly. "Though we hardly ever get to visit with how busy we are."

"Busy?" Merrin asked as she ignored several of the uniformed people eyeing her.

"We're servants to a vast monolithic empire my sweet." Acela said leading them to a curtained off doorway at the back of the bar. "Even under the boot heel of the Empire there's is still work to be done."

Acela pulled the curtain aside and ushered the trip in. They stepped through and into a small office filled with beat up furniture and dozens of holo screens connected by a maze of cables. Sitting behind a huge desk that looked like it had survived direct blaster fire was an ancient looking human woman. She had the same umber skin as the door man in the bar, but hers was pulled tight to her skull and her eyes were sunken. Thin bone white hair was woven into a bun atop her head and giving her features an almost skeletal look to them.

To either side of the old woman stood two similar looking women, probably siblings by Trilla's estimate. The older sister was well put together, immaculate hair and an expertly tailored dress that hugged her form in all the right ways. In contrast, the younger looking sister wore a set of worker's clothing smudged and aged by chemicals, dirt, and time. Streams of smoke rolled off the younger sister's pipe adding to a haze that hung in the air.

"Cal Kestis and entourage, I presume." The old woman's voice was dripping with predatory amusement as she spoke. "What a pleasure it is to see that not all of the Jedi are gone. I'm sure the council rests in peace knowing that you're out continuing their legacy."

"I'm continuing the legacy of the Jedi, not the council." Cal said stepping forward.

"Oh? Well it seems you might have more potential than I initially thought." The old woman cackled. "Are you hungry? I'd be remiss if I called you all the way here and didn't offer you something to fill your belly."

"I think we're fine." Cal said. "Let's cut to the chase. Who are you, why are you tracking us, and why did you call us here?"

"Oh girls, such a forceful young man our new friend is." The old woman cooed as she leaned back in her chair. "I am Moira Blackfire, Arch Duchess of Karro, to my left is my eldest daughter Valla and to my right is my youngest daughter Verona. As to why we're tracking you young Cal, it should be quite obvious. You're an enemy to the Empire, one of, if not the, last remnant of the Jedi Order. Turning you over to Imperial forces would go a long way to solidifying our loyalty in the eyes of our new overlord on Coruscant, don't you think?"

"Then why not just turn us in?" Cal asked. "Why all the subterfuge?"

"Subterfuge is far more enriching in the long term than licking Imperial boots in the short term my boy." Moira said. "It's my personal belief that we can help each other Cal. I have in my possession something you very much need, and you have a particular set of skills that can provide a service I want you to provide." 

"What service could one who owns a planet possibly need from us?" Merrin asked.

"A simple task that I suspect will require people of a certain skill set to see through." Moira said. "What we want from you my young friends is to find my grandson, Kathis Eaton, and bring him back to Karro, alive of course. In exchange you will receive this."

A holographic display of an imperial freighter lit up above the desk.

"Your very own Gozanti class freighter registered as a diplomatic vessel in all Imperial databases." Moira said as the ship slowly rotated between them. "Though considering you've already got quite the luxury ship resting in my dock the ship alone won't be enough to tempt you. Am I correct?"

"Yes, a second ship would be about as helpful as the latest gossip from Coruscant." Trilla said as she watched the ship rotate. "Though the diplomatic registration might be useful in getting us into a party or two."

"What she said?" Cal said gesturing to Trilla.

"Ah, such pragmatic children you are." Moira cooed as she pressed a button on the desk changing the holo display to show a cargo manifest. "The Blackfire family has a long history and several generations of Blackfires dedicated themselves to collecting antiques, relics, and tomes pertaining to all aspects of history. Throughout our long and storied history the family has collected quite a hoard of relics and tomes pertaining to the Jedi and others who sought to unravel the mysteries of what do you call it?"

"The Force." Cal said bluntly.

"Ah yes, the Force, what a quaint little name." Moira's lips pulled back into a smile showing off her too white teeth. "Regardless of the terminology, what's packed into almost every square inch of that ship is quite possibly the largest collection of Force user relics outside of Imperial control. Texts contemplating the nature of the Force, by Jedi and rogue force user alike, dating back centuries with some dating back millennia, relics of by gone ages when the Jedi were at the height of their power, and a selection of ancient knick knacks carved from kyber crystal. All of it is yours if you bring me my grandson."

Trilla blinked as she read the list over Cal's shoulder. If the information wasn't a lie then it indeed was the largest collection of Force relics in existence outside the Inquisition's vaults. She licked her lips without thinking and once again she reached for her light saber that wasn't there. An urge beaten into her by the inquisition tickled her brain with cold needles. A dark thought started to take shape in the back of her mind, how easy would it be to take that collection and turn it into the Empire? Surely her missteps could be forgiven if she…

_No. _She hissed into her mind.

She stepped back and took a deep breath. Slowly, the urge lessened and eventually slipped back into the darkness at the back of her mind. Yet even in retreat the darkness was still there, waiting in the void where a mental scar laid open angry and raw. Still whispering it's dark musings and waiting for her to once again step away from the light.

"Why would you offer these treasures?" Merrin asked breaking Trilla's trance. "Such artifacts would certainly fetch you good will from your "overlord", would they not?"

"They would, yes." Moira said cackling. "But the Empire's power is ultimately fleeting in the scale of history my girl. They seek to destroy history, wipe the Jedi and other Force users away as if they never existed. Though I was never fond of the Jedi, I cannot stand idly by while something so...potent is simply erased as if it never existed. Besides, I need a job done that only a Jedi can do, so why not protect history and bring my grandson home at the same time?"

"Okay, say we decide we believe and you do have a collection of Jedi artifacts." Cal said his voice still a bit distant. "Why can this job only be done by a Jedi?"

'Oh my dear Cal, the answer to that is quite simple." Moira cackled as she sneered at Cal. "My Grandson is hunting after a Jedi, so who better than to send a Jedi after him?"


	2. Window Shopping

"He's hunting a Jedi?" Cal asked as his heart skipped a beat as his fingers turned white from gripping his light saber so hard.

"What do you mean by that?" Trilla asked, her tone measured and concise. "Has he fallen in with the inquisition?"

"Oh no, the day that boy wears an imperial uniform, or follows orders for that matter, will be the day entropy extinguishes the stars." The younger of the two Blackfire daughters, Verona, said letting coiling streamers of smoke escape her lips with every word. "Unfortunately, he takes after me and I don't play well with authority figures of any kind. Especially the Empire."

"Are you his mother?" Merrin asked.

"No." The older sister, Valla, barked with a cold fury practically bursting from her lips to cut her sister off. "Kathis is my son."

"Kathis?" Cal said as his gaze shifted between the two women. "The same Kathis this station is named for?"

"I'm sure you of all people can appreciate the advantages of the galaxy thinking you're dead Cal." Moira said cackling. "For reasons far above your pay grade Kathis' death was faked when he was young and fostered in hiding on Karro's sister moon Northtier by his lovely aunt here."

"Family drama and subterfuge aside." Trilla said. "If he's not working with the Empire than why is this Kathis of yours hunting a Jedi?"

"Ever since he was a toddler, Row…Kathis has been fascinated by the world around him." Verona explained. "Be it technical, philosophic, or even meta physical Kathis is obsessed with unraveling the mysteries of the galaxy. By the age of ten he was tearing apart droids and slicing the school libraries on Northtier to get at the more advanced data tapes. It's turned him into one of the finest young engineers I've ever known, but in the last few years something woke a thirst in Rowan. A thirst to know and to understand something that no school library could teach him about."

"The Force." Cal said, sure his guest was right.

"There's the Jedi insight I've heard so much about." Moira said as her lips pulled back into an amused smile. "Around his fifteenth birthday Kathis began a study of the Force, namely the myth and rumor surrounding the Jedi, but using our less _official_ assets he began amassing quite a little collection of odds and ends from sources that the Jedi had no hand in. Sadly, that was the same year as the purge and for the family's protection I had anything that could be connected to the Jedi and their ilk locked away in the family vaults."

"I'm assuming that didn't sit well with him." Cal said watching the old woman as his mind processed the information.

"No, it didn't." Valla spoke for her mother. "Kathis, despite our best efforts, had been wasting away here in Hellara for years before the purge of the Jedi. Once he was denied an avenue of research it only became worse I'm afraid. He lingered here for four standard years after the purge, hopping from university to university in an attempt to satiate his mind. Then a year ago, on the morning of his nineteenth birthday, we discovered that he…."

"Stole my best ship and slipped off like he owned it!" Verona barked. "That scruffy little gearhead and his posse stole my _Cinnamon Wind, _an entirely custom ship that is irreplaceable I might add. By the time we knew what was going on he had already disappeared into the black of space."

"Wait, it's been a year since he left?" Cal asked. "Why are you just now sending someone after him?"

"Oh my Cal, why didn't we think too send someone after him?" Moira asked as she crossed her eyes and tapped her head before reverting back to mild bemusement. "My grandson grew up in the scrap yards of Northtier, fighting gang wars with the other children for the fun of it. He knows how to hide, how to bide his time, and most of all how to press an advantage."

"Sounds like he'd make a decent terrorist." Trilla said bluntly and Cal noted how she almost seemed to relish Valla and Verona's icy reactions to the assessment.

"Precisely why it's imperative that you lovely young people find him and drag him back to Karro for safe keeping." Moira said threading her fingers together. "Kathis isn't the type to become a revolutionary, he's entirely too cynical to serve a greater cause, but if say an Empire force is in possession of something he wants..."

"Then he's going to try and get it." Cal finished. "No matter the cost I'm assuming."

"So quick on the uptake you are Cal." Moira cooed, her green eyes gleaming in the light of a holo display. "Which is why you are perfect for this job my boy! I believe that you and your pretty crew mates behind you have what it takes to not only find Kathis, but to apprehend him as well."

"You said he was hunting a Jedi." Merrin asked, her eyes watching the old woman with a predator's wariness. "How do you know that if a year has passed since you had contact with him?"

"Three weeks ago, we received this from a contact in the Corvex system who lost Kathis just after he made a purchase from a smuggler." Moira said as the hologram changed to another inventory list. "Tell me children, what about that list stands out to you?"

The trio looked over the list for a moment. Merrin recognized that it listed five weapons, all melee weapons, while Cal and Trilla recognized that the list detailed both Imperial and separatist weapons. Then Trilla reached forward and scrolled through the list again as an idea crept into her mind. Just as it materialized she looked at Cal and he nodded.

"All of these, from the electrostaffs to the shock batons are light saber resistant." Cal said.

"Sharp as a tack these children are." Moira said her smile turning more satisfied than vicious. "All of those weapons are made with Phrik alloy, a metal that is almost indestructible when properly forged. One of the greatest secrets of the now dismantled Techno Union, most commonly used in melee weapons meant to do combat with a Jedi. Today, almost every source of Phrik metal is tightly controlled by the Empire save for what weapons can be salvaged or stolen. We have reason to believe that this transaction is just one of at least half a dozen similar purchases judging by our sightings of him."

"He's not just hunting a Jedi." Cal said looking Moira in the eyes. "He's preparing to fight one too."

"Implies that he's got a credible lead, does it not?" Moira asked as the hologram blinked out. "Tell me Cal, don't you think that tracking down my grandson might also net you the chance to find a comrade in hiding? Seems like it would be the perfect bonus to the already considerable payment I'm offering you."

"You're not really giving me a choice." Cal said as he started the old woman down.

"On the contrary." Moira said pressing a button on the desk. "I just deleted the tracking data for the Mantis and called off our hunters. As of this moment, you and your crew are free to go about your merry way. It is said that all great partnerships are started with a show of trust, so I'm going to ask you take this job, as a favor to an old woman who simply want's her grandchild to come home. You can refuse if you like, but if my terms are acceptable..."

Moira produced a data chit from her sleeve and held it out to Cal.

"Take this data chit, within is a dossier on Kathis, the _Cinnamon Wind, _and the location of possibly the last Techno union Astro Forge not under Imperial control." Moira offered. "That is where Kathis must go if he wants to reforge the Phrik, and that is your best lead to finding him."

Cal looked at the data chit and then back up to Moira's dark green eyes. They were filled with certainty, as if the decision had already been made. She was probably lying, there was no way someone like her would simply throw away leverage like that. Though that didn't matter if her offer was genuine, a ship filled to the brim with possibly the last free pieces of Force user history, his for the taking.

A chance to preserve some of the Jedi's legacy was staring him in the face and he knew he couldn't just refuse it. The spirit of the Jedi and the Force had to be preserved at all costs, because Moira had to be right. One day the Empire would wane and the galaxy would need a connection to the past that was lost during the purge. Because as long as these artifacts and texts existed the Empire would never truly win.

With a sigh he stepped forward and took the data chit from Moira.

"There's a good lad." Moira said as she sunk back into the chair. "Now, who wants some stew?"

**Somewhere in the depths of Imperial space…**

The broken man sat in his meditation chamber. His life was pain, both the agonizing physical pain of his suit and broken body as well as the deeper more potent internal pain that the physical distracted from. He relished that physical pain, told himself that it fueled his connection to the dark side, but deep down he knew that it was nothing compared to agony burned into his soul. No amount of physical pain could ever come close to guilt, grief, and self hate coiling like a rotting sun at his core.

Part of him knew that is where his true power lay. A dark fuel so potent that it could possibly amplify his powers to what they were...before. He could still hear hear the sorrow in her voice as his power clenched around her throat, still see his eyes gazing down from the high ground filled with grief, and he could still feel the weight of the saber as it cut down the future of the Jedi temple. All of it was as fresh as a wound, bleeding toxic blackness into every cell only tempered by the physical pain of his suit. Not for the first time, the broken man wondered what would happen if he upgraded his macabre armor?

Then his mind wandered not to the past, but to the present. To the image of the red headed Jedi, his fallen companion, and the inquisitor turned back to the light, at least for the moment. He pressed a button on his chair and the image of the Jedi appeared. The Jedi stared at him with a hopeful resolve in his eyes. It amused the Broken Man, well, as much as he could be amused in his state.

"Such hope." The Broken Man said as he stared down at the Jedi. "Anakin Skywalker had hope once too."

A low beeping came from his chair and the Broken Man activated his comms.

"Why am I being disturbed?" He asked.

"Forgive the intrusion my lord." A nervous sounding crewman said over the intercom. "But we have received new intelligence from the Inquisition's spies. Reports of someone commissioning light saber parts on a rim world."

"Then the hunt begins again." The Broken Man said. "Contact the Inquisitorius immediately. Tell them to send a scouting force to the planet. If an inquisitor can be spared then tell them to send one."

"We will not be joining them there, my lord?"

"No, I have more important matters to attend to than chasing a single rumor on the outer rim." The Broken Man said. "If they find anything of interest or catch the scent of a Jedi they will inform me. Send my orders immediately...and make sure these orders are only told directly to those they concern. No others no matter their clearance."

"Yes, my lord." The crewman said as the comm line went dead.

The Broken Man pressed another button and sat back as his helmet was lowered to seal around his head. A familiar taste of recycled air and bacta mist filled his mouth and he tensed as the suit sealed completely sending tremors of pain through his body. Metal screws rotated into their sockets and an electric anguish sizzled through every nerve as the suit sealed. When the process was done, he stood and slipped his light saber to his belt and turned to leave.

Vader had work to do.

"I was right." Trilla said as she stared at the static image of Kathis, a quizzically confident looking young man dressed in street finery, on the holo table. "He's a terrorist."

"I'd hardly call him a terrorist." Cere said as she looked over the dossier on a data pad. "Kathis cut his teeth chewing on the small time syndicates threatening the factory he grew up in. Spent most of his teens leveraging assets and improvised weapons to push out or dismantle any other operation. Yet the boy doesn't have a reputation for killing his enemies. Says something about him."

"No, he just wounds them." Merrin said as she changed the display to the image of a bar filled with incapacitated people, almost all of them sporting shattered limbs and deep cuts. "Mother used to say that pain was a better teacher than death any day."

"He's dangerous I'll give him that." Cal said as he looked at the holo display. "Northtier's trains every child in basic close quarters combat, part of a compulsory military they keep up to fight off tribal raids, and it seems Kathis here made a name for himself as an enforcer. There are dozens of examples in his school records alone where Bullies, Teachers, and local officials tried to strong arm him only for their houses to burn down or their possessions to suddenly end up on the planet's grey market."

"So we're dealing with an intelligent and skilled proto crime boss dead set on hunting down a Jedi for no other obvious reason than to sate his curiosity." Trilla said with a dark chuckle. "We're missing something it seems. I've hunted men like this image of Kathis of Kathis we've been given, usually rich third sons thinking they're going an adventure of a life time hunting down a myth, but this one is different. Do we know anything of the Jedi he's hunting?"

"No, the dossier details some of the intelligence from the Blackfire's trackers, but most of it's conjecture." Cere said. "It's the same rumors that haunt every cantina and slum brothel in the core worlds. Whispers of Mace Windu or Yoda in hiding waiting for the day when the Jedi will rise again. Most if not all of it is nonsense."

"The way you speak, you think these Blackfires are lying about this Kathis?" Merrin asked, raising an eyebrow at Trilla.

"Not lying perse." Trilla said looking at the night sister. "I believe most of the information they've given us is true, but something, call it intuition call it the Force, tells me we don't know the whole story. Who he's hunting is just as important as why he's hunting them in my opinion."

"I agree." Merrin said nodding. "This Kathis, from what I have seen in these records, is not someone who moves without purpose. Even if he is curious about the Force, I do not believe he would be so stupid to risk drawing the Empire's attention to himself without good reason to do so. Perhaps, we are part of a greater game than we know."

"You know, just once I'd like to start a mission with all the cards on the table." Greez said rubbing his temples as he considered the holo image.

"Beep!" BD-1 agreed from his perch on the holotable.

"Where's the fun in that?" Cal asked before dialing in the coordinates of the Astro Forge into the holo table. "Listen, I know we're going into this without all the information, but I think it's worth the risk. Besides this planet we're going to, Murtock, is a fringe planet that the Empire barely knows exist. Beyond the space port it's a planet where slug throwers are still the most popular weapon."

"Slug thrower?" Merrin asked.

"It's a weapon that uses a small powder based explosion to propel a ball of shaped metal through the air." Cere explained. "Pretty popular among worlds where blaster tech is too expensive to import."

"Hm." Merrin said as she considered the idea.

"How long until we reach Murtock?" Trilla asked Greez.

"It's a bit of an out of the way planet, but I can get us there in three days if I use some of the smaller hyper lanes." Greez said scratching his chin. "If we want to be really sneaky add another day onto that to switch between some of the lesser known lanes."

"Do it." Cal said. "I don't want any unnecessary risks even if it costs us time. That'll give me more time to heal up and for us to come up with a plan."

"Sounds good to me." Greez said before turning to Cere. "Cere, you think you can beam some communications in transit? I've got some favors to call in for some info, if this Kathis is really as good as we think then there's a chance he's crossed paths with some old "friends" of mine."

"Of course Greez." Cere said. "I re tuned the comms dish I a few days ago. Tighter beam with a longer range."

With that the crew dispersed each readying themselves for the mission ahead.

Later that day… 

Cal's mind floated freely into the void that was meditation. Once, not too long ago, meditation was a stressful experience. Where his nightmares waited to bubble to life like a horrible black sludge drowning him. Now though, after all he'd been through and learned since taking up his new saber he carried his trauma not as a burden but a companion. He defined it not the other way around, and in the great sea that was the Force it was just another piece of cargo he carried through life. Just another part of himself that was not greater than the whole but a part of it.

As his mind floated there he became aware of something else moving through the world around him. A thin green outline, a silhouette carved from flickering emeralds, that appeared kneeling in front of him. The silhouette's face barely an inch from his face, Cal could feel a cautious curiosity as the silhouette considered him. With a cautious look behind it's shoulder the silhouette reached up and brushed a stray bit of hair out of Cal's face, and for a moment the silhouette was rendered in perfect clarity. It was Merrin he realized as her features faded away back to her silhouette in the Force.

Though he could have easily slipped out of his meditative state, Cal forced himself not to react. In the distance he felt his heart beat quicken and a slight bit of heat rose from his chest to warm his cheeks as Merrin watched his expressionless face. She stood and went to sit on his bed, yet her eyes never left him. Cal really had no idea what she was doing, or why she had this effect on him even while meditating. He respected Merrin, after what she endured on Dathomir she deserved that much, but there was also something else about her that he couldn't quite place. Every time he looked at her he felt something niggle at him. Some alien feeling caught somewhere between affection and utter panic.

The moment they'd shared on Bogano only muddled the waters more. She'd been healing his wounds and her power had...connected them somehow. It was exhilarating, being so close to another sapient being like that. For those eternal moments, Cal felt Merrin more than he could see her, and what he felt was intoxicating. Every breath she took, the goose bumps on her skin, and the way her eyes glowed had transfixed him as he was healed. She was a work of art, a power so alien and yet somehow familiar that Cal's mind wasn't equipped to deal with the emotions that connection incited. Not for the first time, he longed for the simple days when the Jedi's rules made the world make sense and he didn't have to worry about his feelings for an amazingly capable nightsister.

A moment or two passed, and Cal slipped from the sea of the Force and back into his body. His eyes opened and sure enough Merrin was sitting on his bed considering him. The two looked at each other for a long moment. Cal was still partially in the trance of meditation and just allowed himself to dumbly stare at Merrin until she tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something on my face?" Merrin asked.

"No." Cal said, his cheeks burning as the last dregs of meditative calm evaporated. "I was just, uh, lost in thought."

"About what?" Merrin asked.

"Jedi stuff." Cal said dumbly.

"Well, that's...good." Merrin said as a slight smile played across her lips. "May I ask you something Cal?"

"Uh...sure." Cal said.

"What was it like..." Merrin trailed off as she stared off into a memory before continuing. "What was it like when you realized that the universe was bigger than your home?"

"Um, that's a bit of a broad question." Cal said as he joined her on the bed. "What makes you ask?"

"I lived all of my days on Dathomir." Merrin explained. "I had heard tales of the tribes of sisters scattered across the planet and of course heard the rumors of far flung worlds filled with things no nightsister could ever hope to imagine. Yet, none of those tales or rumors ever felt real. To me, the stars held nothing but a place in night's sky and Dathomir always felt like the only true place in existence. Now though, so far away from mother Dathomir, I find that the universe is full of true places and far more complicated than I could have dreamed. Part of me is...I don't know how to say it any other way, but part of me is afraid."

"Afraid?" Cal asked scooting closer.

"Yes, silly I know, but as I learn more of the galaxy, see more of it, I'm afraid that Dathomir will become small in my mind." Merrin said. "The realization that my home is just another planet orbiting a star orbiting alongside trillions of others is humbling. In a scary way."

"I understand." Cal said scooting until he was less than an inch from her. "You know, I'm embarrassed about it now, but when I first left atmosphere on a ship I could barely stand up I was so scared."

"Really?" Merrin asked. "You were scared of space?"

"Terrified." Cal admitted with a chuckle. "They tell you it's nothing to be afraid of, that fear is the enemy of the Jedi especially fear of something that millions do every day, but for some reason that first trip scared me. I was so scared that I staid back when the other younglings were all gawking at the view as we made an orbit around the planet."

"Did you stay back?" Merrin said.

"For a while I did." Cal said looking at her. "But after a few minutes I caught sight of the planet below us and saw just how big it was. So big that I couldn't even see the temple anymore. Suddenly this place I'd spent my whole life was reduced to a slightly bigger speck among a million other specks. It only made me more afraid to be honest, up there in space on a ship I was unfamiliar with and only the other younglings around as familiar faces I felt lost. Then I saw it, the sun shining on the curvature of the planet, and I realized that it was almost dawn in the temple."

"Even though I was thousands of miles away from the Temple I knew that Master Calthourus would be overseeing morning meditations." Cal said his eyes staring off into a distant memory. "I knew that somewhere Master Buldo was probably tormenting padawans for not cleaning up their stations in the library. As we shot around that planet I realized that the temple was really just a small part of the world, of the whole galaxy, but I also realized that didn't make it matter any less. Even now that the temple and all those Jedi are gone it doesn't make them matter any less. I chose then and choose now to make the Temple and everyone who lived in it matter just like you do with Dathomir. We're both carrying our old lives inside us, taking them with us, not leaving them behind."

Merrin looked at him for a long moment. Contemplation played across her face as the seconds ticked by before she reached out and awkwardly took his hand. The contact was electric as her fingers wrapped around his and she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Cal." Merrin said, her eyes staring into his. "It...it is nice to know that I'm not alone in feeling this way."

"Don't mention it." Cal said, his heart beat speeding up every second their fingers were entwined. "Merrin, I...I want you to know that what you did when you saved me, well, both times you saved me means a lot. The fact that you're coming along on this mission means even more."

"It is always eventful with you Cal." Merrin said as she brought her other hand to rest on top of his. "Without you, I would still be on Dathomir guarding over the bones of my sisters and stewing in the past. You...you offered me a better option. That means something as well, and if I were to not aid you in this mission who will save you when you need saving again?"

"I think I could figure something out." Cal chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure." Merrin chuckled back.

They looked at each other. Cal's vision was still burned with the glowing after image of her image in the force, outlining Merrin in a dark emerald. She was beautiful. He could feel her energy, a strange mix of predatory intelligence and warm comfort that coiled in her like a viper. Goosebumps spread across his skin as his gaze flicked down to her lips before they came back to her eyes. Out of everything about her, Cal thought her eyes were the most beautiful. In them he could see her strength, see her almost hidden fragility, and in those eyes he saw the spark of a well timed wit burning bright.

He reached up with his free hand and brushed a lock of hair out her face. His finger lightly traced across her cheek as he did and Merrin shivered softly at the touch. Nervous energy crackled across his muscles and Cal's blood turned to ice as he looked at her. A maelstrom of emotion and urges blasted to life in his mind as he tried to think of what to do next. He wanted to kiss her, but a black nagging thought in the back of his mind locked his muscles denying him the will to lean forward. What if she didn't want it? What would happen if he tried and she…

Then she leaned forward and kissed him. Pure lightning blasted through him as her lips met his and any fear boiled away. Her lips were soft and the kiss was certainly enthusiastic, if a bit inexperienced. Not that Cal really noticed considering his experience with kissing before this was with the air. Her free hand came up and gently grabbed Cal by the neck as her other hand squeezed his. They leaned into each other, letting the contact linger on and on until what seemed like an eternity passed and they pulled apart. They looked at each other and after a moment of haggard breathing they both broke into laughter.

"That was...new." Merrin said after she got control of herself.

"Yeah." was the only word Cal's brain could summon from the ether.

Greez sat in his chair reading over his screens as the Mantis cut through hyperspace. He loved this part of every trip, the time when everyone else was asleep and he had the bridge all to himself. The Mantis was so finely tuned that she barely needed a nudge to keep on course through the hyperspace lanes. So Greez just leaned back with a cup of Caf in hand and watched millions of miles of space scream past him. Almost lost in the peace of light speed travel Greez almost didn't hear the chair of the Comm chair squeak.

"Cere, you seen Cal?" Greez said, chuckling as he turned in his chair. "Pretty sure him and our resident witch are..."

The words died in his mouth as he realized he wasn't talking to Cere but Trilla as she sat in her former master's seat. She sat back and watched the cosmos streak past the ship, her eyes glowed with the light from outside the windows and as Greez looked at her she leveled her gaze on him. There was something strange in her eyes, an emotion caught between dark delight and contemplation. For a moment Greez thought she'd rush him with how her body was tensed and how her eyes tracked him from across the bridge.

"Forgive the intrusion." She said after Greez's heart almost gave out. "I've always found the light of hyper space...calming."

"Ah, me too." Greez said turning back to his panel. "Never really took the inquisitors for the type to appreciate that kind of thing."

"They didn't." Trilla said as she tightened a bandage on her arm.

"How's the, uh, arm?" Greez asked.

"It hurts, not as bad as when it was cut off, but it hurts." Trilla explained as she pointed her stump at Cere's headset on the console and stared at it.

"That gets better." Greez said watching as Trilla's face tightened and the headset lifted off the console slightly before clacking back down. "My cousin lost one of his arms to a Melta vat back in the day. Hurt for awhile, but eventually it faded to background noise. You should see him now, only has three arms, but possibly the best cups player in the system."

"Hm, comforting." Trilla said as she went back to staring out the window.

Greez looked at the young woman for a long moment before turning back to his console. He busied himself by double checking the diagnostic software, but no matter how deep he dived into the ship's systems he was always aware of Trilla sitting a few feet away. Not that he particularly disliked the girl, if anyone could forgive a bit of merciless chasing it was Greez, but Trilla felt dangerous. He'd caught glimpses of what she could do from BD-1 and the Mantis' exterior cameras. The fact that she was more or less on their side did little in the way of calming him down considering just what she was capable of.

"Tell me." Trilla said almost making him jump out of his seat. "What does Cere do around the Mantis?"

"Well, she runs the comms, gives Cal pep talks and the odd bit of wisdom, and..." Greez said before a look from Trilla cut him off. 

"I meant what's her routine when not doing that?"

"Oh, well mostly she's either out here when's she working or in the kitchen at meal time." Greez said. "Uh, spends the rest of her time in her quarters you know. She's...got a lot on her mind most of the time."

"Don't we all." Trilla said idly twisting a lock of her hair around a finger. "Greez...thank you for keeping her safe. Cere was my master and even after all that happened between us she's still here. Thanks to you and Cal. I don't know if I thanked you before today, but your service to Cere probably saved her life just as it did mine."

"Uh...thanks." Greez said, his gaze flicking from Trilla to the door and back.

"You're afraid of me." Trilla said as his gaze locked with hers. "After what I did, after everything I did, you'd be a bit stupid not to be."

"Yeah..." Greez said as he looked at Trilla for a long moment before continuing. "Listen Trilla, ah, I'm not the best at this whole "support" thing, but if you, ah, need someone to talk to that's not, uh, so entangled you can come to me."

"That's...very kind of you." Trilla said, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, the Mantis is my ship, and beyond flying her the only things I'm good at are talking and playing cards." Greez said, scratching the back of his head. "And I'll be honest I'm not that good with cards anyway. Listen, I know I'm way out of my depth with this force stuff, but I know someone who needs someone to talk to when I see one. So, if you ever need to talk about anything and you can't go to Cere or Cal just grab a seat and start talking."

Trilla's eyes narrowed as she considered him. Greez saw a familiar look of suspicion cross her face, and suspected she'd rebuff the offer. Honestly, he didn't know why he even offered, but something about her thank you had given him a hunch. As he considered that, Trilla's face shifted into a sad smile and she nodded to Greez.

"I believe that would be helpful Greez." Trilla said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Greez said looking through the door. "Listen, I'm going to put another pot of Caf on, but if you want you could check out the view from my seat. Gives a great angle as the cosmos is shooting by, never fails to keep me, uh, calm."

"Thank you." Trilla said turning back to the window as Greez stepped out of the control room.

**Three days later…**

A shudder passed through the Mantis as it landed on Murtock and as the hatch opened Cal was hit wit ha burst of mist as he got his first look at the planet. They had landed on top of a rusted landing pad overlooking the only advanced settlement on the planet. Cal looked down at the tight cluster of prefab buildings and small industrial buildings before looking out to the plain beyond. Dark purple grass stretched on for miles, all the way to a line of tall dark green trees through which Cal saw the hint of a river. His gaze shifted from the distance to the other ships occupying around half of the dozen or so other landing pads, every one of them as old and rusted as the town they perched above.

"Looks like we may have beaten our friend here." Trilla said stepping up to his side. "None of these look like they can get more than a hundred feet off the ground let alone breach atmosphere."

"Yeah, I used to salvage these back on Bracca." Cal explained. "These are all Republic civilian scout craft, cheap to produce and replace, went out of circulation just before the Clone Wars though."

"If this Kathis has not arrived then we have an opportunity, yes?" Merrin asked appearing at Cal's other side in a burst of green light.

"Yeah, we find this Astro Forge first, secure it, and use it as a trap for Kathis." Cal said as he looked at Merrin.

Her normally stoic expression was betrayed by the hint of a smile as their eyes met. Merrin looked away but gently squeezed his hand as she pretended to look over the town. Just like the first time Cal felt a jolt of electric energy shoot up his arm at her touch, and almost pulled her close before the rational part of his brain reminded him that Trilla was right there. And that Merrin would probably stab him for pulling something like that.

"Supposedly, this Astro Forge emits a certain type of exhaust." Trilla said checking her blaster pistol before slipping it into its holster. "Grey smoke with purple embers. If we can find that we'll have our kill box."

"Kill box?" Cal asked. "You do know we're here to capture him alive, right?"

"Sorry." Trilla said offering Cal a shrug. "Old habits die hard."

"Right." Cal said before turning to Merrin. "Merrin, Trilla and I can head down into to town and start asking around. Would you be okay taking BD-1 and scouting ahead of us?"

"Of course." Merrin said offering an arm for BD-1 to transfer between them.

Then she looked over his shoulder for a moment before planting a kiss on his cheek. Cal's brain went blank for a second and vaguely heard BD-1 beep out a long low tone. Merrin smiled at him and stepped back, disappearing in a burst of green energy.

"Well, it seems I owe Greez five credits." Trill said as Cal turned back to her blushing.

"Why is that exactly?" Cal said trying to brush the blush off his cheeks.

"I bet that a girl like her would have moved onto kissing you on the lips in front of us by now." Trilla said as she started down the gang way. "Seems she's less bold that I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cal asked following her more to shake of the heat in his cheeks than anything else.

"Look Cal, I know what's going on." Trilla said as they walked down a cork screw walk way. "I caught you two on Bogano remember? Hands all over each other, staring longingly into each other's eyes, and lips so close together I swear you were sharing a breath. Save me the cliché of denying it and move on to the point where you acknowledge that you and the night sister are involved with one another."

"Nice to know the whole ship's gossiping around us." Cal said as they stepped onto a pack earth street and stepped into the cover of an awning.

"Mostly just Greez and I since Cere's never been much of a gossip." Trilla said pressing herself against a support pillar and scanning the street. "Listen, I rightfully don't care if you and the witch are involved, meditation can't take up all those lonely hours on the ship after all. This isn't the order Cal, there's no one left to care if you get attached."

"You ever think that was part of the Order's problem?" Cal said as he scanned the street in the opposite direction. "How could we have protected the galaxy without being attached to it?"

"Never took you for a philosopher Cal." Trilla said as she tapped his arm and nodded to an imperial officer walking towards the ship. "We've got an inspector coming from the south."

Cal watched the officer, an older man with a skinny build, a mechanics jumpsuit stained by bleach and sun, and nose that looked like it could cut dura steel as he approached the landing pad.

"You think he's a threat?" Cal asked.

"He's civilian by the looks of him" Trilla said, gripping her pistol's handle despite her words. "I doubt we'd have much trouble if he was Imperial anyway, planet like this is probably punishment detail. No industry beyond what they eek by on here and the fact the system's out of the way of the major hyper space lanes. Perfect place to dump commanders and troops incompetent or obstinate enough to discipline, but not worth it to kill. Put your hood up and let me do the talking."

"Lead the way." Cal said flicking his hood up as Trilla stepped out of the cover of the awning.

"Ah, are you two the owners of this fine vessel?" The inspector said as he looked over his Caf stained clip board.

"Indeed, my brother and I are on a tour of the outer worlds on the Mantis here." Trilla said offering the inspector an icy smile.

"He's your brother?" The Inspector asked as he looked Cal over.

"Our father developed a taste for red heads in his mid life crisis." Trilla replied. "In fact, we're here to visit and old friend of his, apparently the old boy has some knick knacks dear to our father's heart and dad wants us to fetch them."

"Uh huh." The inspector asked, his bored gaze flicking to the Mantis above them before resting back on them. "Alright, you probably know the drill, but because I'm paid by the hour I'll explain it to you anyway. Make sure you don't cause any trouble and to pay your docking fees with the finance droid before leaving. If you're smugglers pay Sub Commander O'lof in the government building or the town platoon will be very irate. Any questions?"

"Yes, actually." Cal said ignoring the smuggler comment. "Our father's friend was an ex member of the Techno Union, supposed to be some kind of technical junkie. Would you happen to be able to point us in the direction of his shop?"

"Hm, seems my memory is spotty today." The Inspector said holding out his hand.

"Sorry to hear that." Cal said slipping him a credit chit.

"Wait..." the Inspector said as he checked the amount. "I think something's coming to me. You're looking for Koyi. He's got a repair shop in the town square, services everything from droids and blasters to ships and what not. You go down that alley and follow it all the way you'll pop out on the edge of the square. His shop is the one with the big yellow sign."

"Glad to see your memory is coming back to you." Cal said.

"Glad to be of service sir." The Inspector said giving Cal a sloppy salute before walking away.

"Where did you get those credits?" Trilla asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Stole them off a Storm Trooper on Kashyyk." Cal replied as he turned to walk down the alleyway the Inspector pointed to.

"Hm, never took you as one to salvage the fallen for credits." Trilla said as she followed him.

"He wasn't dead, I force pushed him into a tree and his blaster was shattered." Cal explained as they slipped through the alleyway and stepped onto a dusty town square. "He panicked and threw a credit chit at me before running off into the forest."

"Thank the Force for cowards then." Trilla said as they surveyed the square.

The square was compact and rimmed with dirty shops, many boarded up or abandoned, with ramshackle stands littering most of the space. Three storm troopers in poorly maintained armor sat at the far end of the square watching the spattering of shoppers mill from stand to stand. Cal saw the big yellow sign a dozen yards away and looked over the displays out front showing off dusty scrap droids and tools.

"I suppose that's Koyi's shop then." Trilla said as they watched the front of the shop. "I don't suppose it would be so easy as to walk in find a compliment mechanic willing to help us with some light kidnapping."

"Where's the fun in easy?" Cal asked, looking around. "You see Merrin anywhere?"

"She's to your left." Trilla said nodding to Merrin as the night sister materialized from the shadow of a stand.

"You know, I should probably be more surprised that you can do that." Cal said as BD-1 hopped from her shoulder to his.

"Probably." Merrin said with a hint of a smile on her lips. "Is that where the Forge is?"

"We think so." Trilla said. "Happen to see any plumes of grey smoke with purple embers?"

"No, I was on the roof and the only smoke was black and coming from a few exhaust pipes." Merrin said. "Also there was a man smoking from a light bulb."

"Hm." Cal said as his eye was caught by a skinny human girl hurry out of the shop, arms loaded with expensive looking tools as she hustled down the street. "Where do you think she's going?"

"If I had to guess the pawn shop." Trilla said.

"Merrin." Cal said a feeling itching at his brain. "Was there a back alley behind the shop?"

"Yes." Merrin said raising an eyebrow. "A small one, only large enough for a vehicle loaded with a large container strapped on top of it to idle."

"Look like it was about to leave?" Cal asked.

"The container was open and half packed by the looks of it." Merrin explained as they watched the front door. "Equipment and parts of a large machine from what I could see. Do we know what this "astro" forge looks like?"

"I've seen one or two, basically huge octagonal pillars that open up and work the metal on a molecular level." Trilla said. "See anything like that?"

"Octagonal means eight sides, yes?" Merrin asked. "Then yes, I saw several pieces that had eight sides."

"It seems Koyi is planning to relocate." Trilla said, a vicious smile on her lips. "Maybe he's having a going out of business sale?"

"Maybe." Cal said, a tickle at the back of his mind telling him that probably wasn't the case. "BD-1, go with Trilla and Merrin. You three head to the back, watch for any trouble. If anyone makes a move for the transport I can trust you two to keep it here?"

"Of course." Merrin said green static dancing off her fingers.

"I've been meaning to get some target practice in." Trilla said patting the blaster in its holster. "What will you be doing?"

"I'm injured, wince every time I step on so much as a pebble, and look like I lost my personal droid in a scrap yard brawl." Cal said raising an eyebrow at her. "What self respecting scrapper wouldn't try to pull one last scam before skipping town if someone looking like me walked in?"

"Clever boy." Trilla said as the trio broke up.

./

The inside of the shop wasn't much better than the exterior. More ramshackle droids took up haphazardly thrown together displays and every shelf was stuffed to the brim with spare parts and the like. As Cal stepped into the dimly lit shop the smells of oil and ozone assaulted his nose and he noticed that a thin cloud of smoke hung in the air between the displays. Partially obscured by the smoke were three other people milling about the inside of the shop. Two were other patrons looking over the displays and the third was a tall shop keep idly wiping down counter top.

One of the shoppers, a thin faced human with tight features looked him over with a disinterested glance before looking back to a rack of scrap toys. The other patron was a hunched figure shambling between rust coated astromech droids as they tapped the rust buckets with a rough wood cane. Cal looked between the two as the tickle at the back of his head turned into a full on itch. His wounds pulsed as a trickle of adrenaline mixed into his blood stream.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _He thought as he stepped towards the counter resisting the urge to rest his hand on his light saber.

"Well what do we have here but a wee customer." The shopkeep said.

As Cal stepped closer he noted that the person behind the counter was a young woman with long red hair, pale freckled skin, and oddly enough two large spiral horns on either side of her head. All of that hardly registered as Cal realized that the young woman towered over the counter, standing at least seven feet tall. She wore a mismatch of a mechanic's jacket, a stained grey shirt, and a long patterned skirt with dozens of pockets. He noted that the pockets were full, but not with nuts or screws, but small bottles of what looked like polish and delicate looking tools. Hardly the load out of a droid mechanic.

"What can I do for ye today?" The shopkeep asked in a singer's voice.

"Hello, I'm looking for an old friend of my father's." Cal said, his gaze flicking from the young woman to the small mirror on the wall behind her.

In the reflection he could follow the two other patrons. He noted that the hunched figure was watching him now, a face partially covered by his hood, partially covered by an eye patch watched him. The thin faced human had moved to a display right next to the door and seemed to be transfixed by a newer model astromech droid polished to a reflective sheen. Cal wondered if they were Koyi's security, but the itch in the back of his head told him they probably weren't.

"Koyi was his name." Cal said after leveling his gaze back on the young woman. "Supposed to have some knick knacks that my father wants back. He in?"

"I'm afraid not." The woman said, her blues eyes twinkling with genuine warmth as she smiled at him. "Koyi's actually off world right now, he's retiring and is paying me to sell of the last of his stock and close the old place down. Me da and him were friends of old too, told lots of stories of the hell they'd raise back in the day. What did you say you're father's name was?"

"I didn't." Cal said, his gaze flicking to the mirror to see the hunched figure a step closer before it fell to the counter where gash in the faux wood stood out on the dirty surface. He noted a faint purple shimmer in the air around it. "You wouldn't happen to have an address written down somewhere, so we can get in touch with him? Better yet, he wouldn't have left anything behind? My father's knick knacks were tools they salvaged off a pirate wreck, probably still has them near his old Astro Forge if he didn't take it with him."

"Old Koyi sold the forge and all his tools I'm afraid." The woman said, a regretful pout playing across her soft features. "What did they look like? I might be able to track them down for ye, if you're insistent that is."

"That would be fantastic, they were made of..." Cal said, his hand slipping forward across the counter top till his fingers grazed the gash in the faux wood.

As soon as his fingers touched the shimmering purple a memory played out before him. He saw a male Twi'lek, probably Koyi, standing behind the counter talking to someone. A human man, a young human man with dark skin splotched with paler skin. Kathis Blackfire. The Kathis in vision placed his hands on the counter and looked over his shoulder, revealing one eye was covered by an eye patch. Two figures stepped into view from the back of the shop. One a thin faced young man and the other the tall young horned woman. Koyi yelled out as the pair grabbed him and the woman bashed his hand and the small vibro knife he was holding into the counter top. Then the memory faded away and Cal was standing in the shop again.

"Psychometry right?" A voice said from behind him.

"Kathis Blackfire I presume." Cal said, not moving as he felt a narrow blaster muzzle on the back of his head.

"I go by Rowan." The voice said as a hand reached around and took Cal's light saber from beneath his poncho. "You know, stashing your light saber in the exact place every other Jedi for the last century has might not be the best idea. Turn around."

Cal turned and came face to face with the source of the voice. He was a young man about the same height as Cal, but with a leaner build and a mockingly severe demeanor. Like in the memory his skin was a dark brown and splotched with pale white splotches randomly swathed across his skin. His one visible eye was the same dark green of his family back on Karro and it was trained on him with a curious gleam that was equal parts suspicious and mystified.

"Is Koyi dead?" Cal asked as Rowan leveled what looked like a tonfa blaster at his neck.

"Dead men tell not tells." Rowan said handing the light saber to the thin face man who put slid it under a rusted over astromech. "But they very rarely learn lessons, he was a slaver and had been keeping that young girl as his slave for the last three years. We freed her and broke his knees, let's hope he takes that lesson to heart while he's floating in the sewers for the next few hours. Answer my question, was that Psychometry?"

"Yes, read about it in your studies, Kathis?" Cal asked.

"My name is Rowan." Rowan snarled before saying in a softer tone "Reyna, are Teek and Max done moving the forge?"

"Should be all done love." Reyna said from behind Cal.

"Iro, squirt a message to Lobe and have him get the _Cinnamon Wind's _engines fired up." Rowan said, his eyes never leaving Cal's as the other man pulled out a communicator and started whispering into it. "As much as I'd love to indulge my academic curiosity Jedi, I really have to be going."

He withdrew something from a pocket and Cal knew that it was a thermal detonator before it started beeping.

"Now, you aren't the Jedi I'm after, so that means you and I are going to part ways like acquaintances at a cantina." Rowan said as he pressed a thumb to the dead man's switch on the detonator. "I'll disarm this when I step out the back door. Then you'll get your light saber under that overpriced astromech and go back to my mothers. Tell them you missed me like all the others did. After that you can go back into hiding or go down in a blaze of glory against an inquisitor for all I care. Understand?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Rowan." Cal said raising his hands in a disarming gesture. His wounds ached and Cal knew that at such close quarters it'd be a very close fight if this popped off. "What's at stake here is too important. What your grandmother is willing to pay me is something we need desperately, and besides, I can't let you just hunt down a Jedi. I won't be leaving here without you Rowan, without what you know especially."

"What's your name Jedi?" Rowan asked, neither the thumb on the detonator nor the tonfa blaster wavering.

"Cal Kestis." Cal said.

They looked at each other for a long moment. It took Cal a long moment to mentally come to terms with what he was sensing. Rowan was indeed Force sensitive, of course he was untrained and unrefined, but the Force was strong in Rowan. Strong enough in the Force that if things were different they could have been training partners in the order. He wondered just how a Force sensitive like Rowan had escaped the Jedi, let alone the Empire. Rowan must have sensed something in Cal because his lips curled back into a smile and he chuckled.

"Let me guess, you sense something in me?" He said as Iro's eyes widened in response to whatever message was coming through his communicator.

"Yes, Rowan I think you and have more in common than your Granny cared to admit." Cal said.

Rowan almost replied but was interrupted by Iro clearing his throat.

"Rowan, we've got bad news." Iro said, his eyes wide and his skin clammy with sweat. "Our friend in the government building just sent Lobe word that six ships bearing Inquisition IFF codes are five minutes from touch down here at port."

Cal's blood ran cold as his own communicator buzzed.

"Go ahead." Rowan said, a slight touch of angry panic lit his eyes as he gestured to Cal's communicator.

"This is Cal." Cal said into his communicator.

"Cal!" Cere's voice crackled over the communicator. "I've got Imperial chatter going crazy here, an Inquisitor's on their way here. We've got maybe five minutes before they arrive."

"Tell her there's an out cropping near the river to the north of here." Rowan said, disarming the detonator. "If you're pilots worth a damn they'll be able to make a landing and hide in the overgrowth."

"Cere, there's an outcropping..." Cal began before Greez interrupted.

"I heard kid, saw it during the descent into town." Greez said, in the distance Cal heard the sound of the Mantis' engines firing up. "We'll get over that way and lay low till you reach us."

"Get to us safe." Cere's said. "All of you." 

With that the line went dead and Cal looked to Rowan who had stashed the detonator in a pouch on his belt.

"Well my plan is screwed." Rowan said, he smiled a nervous grin and Cal noted that he was missing one of his front teeth. "You ever go against the Inquisition?"

"A time or two." Cal said, reaching out with the Force and plucking his light saber out from under the droid. "Trust me when I say you do not want to be caught by them."

"So I've heard." Rowan said, his gaze shifted from Cal to presumably Reyna behind him and then back to Cal. "Listen, I need to get my people back to my ship and off this arm pit of a planet. If you help us do that, I promise you that I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm in no condition to fight, but I'll help get you and yours out of here." Cal said reaching out a hand. "As long as you agree to come back to Karro with me."

"The prospect of torture under and inquisitor's knife is almost appealing compared to that idea." Rowan said before he shook his head and clasped arms with Cal. "Almost won't cut it today though. Deal."

"Good, your friend wouldn't happen to know what Inquisitor was in command, would they?" Cal asked as Rowan released his arm and looked to Iro.

"Yeah." Iro said playing back the communication in his ear piece. "Says their IFF code designates them the Ninth something or other."

"The Ninth?" Cal's heart nearly stopped as the word struck his brain. "The Ninth Sister?"

"That's it." Iro said.

Ice struck Cal's veins as Iro's affirmation registered. Every cell in his body thrummed with energy as the sounds of heavy engines burning far above them buffeted the shop. Primal fear caused him to grip his light saber so tight that it turned his knuckles white. It took all of his will power to say:

"We have to run."


End file.
